


Then Why do These Tears Come at Night?

by MarieVargas



Series: Kent Parson is a #Mess [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gay Panic, Hockey, Hockey Magic, Homophobic Language, House Party, Las Vegas Aces, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, POV Kent "Parse" Parson, Polyamorous Character, Queer Character, Slow Burn, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieVargas/pseuds/MarieVargas
Summary: A closer look (From Kent's POV) about the night of the party / Shitty&Lardo's anniversary.Split into parts because I didn't realize how much there was. Also, please let me know if you would like to beta this.





	1. Chapter 1

Kent watched as Jack had taken the puck, he himself practically swirling around players as they try to block him off. He breaks away and catches sight of Jack getting corralled into the boards, next thing he knows, the puck is coming towards him.

He slaps it and the world seems to hold it's breath.

"ALL EYES ON ME, IN THE CENTER OF THE RING, JUST LIKE A CIRCUS, GONNA CRACK THAT WHIP-"

The music rings true over the buzzer. The roar of the crowd is deafening.

Jeff crashes into his side, shouting with the crowd, Hippie pumping his fist in the air as he collides into his other side.

"Fuck yeah! That's how it's done!" Hippie yells in his ear, "I've been waiting for one of those forever!"

Kent manages to pull away as Hippie goes to save Jack from Stewy, scooping up the puck with his stick. The ref just let's out a low, appreciative whistle, shaking his head as Kent heads towards the penalty box, where Jack's friends are celebrating.

They switch lines and Wiley tells him that was a tender play, then his admiration turns to Jack as he approaches.

Chamberlin hands him a gold sharpie and he scribbles a message on the puck before turning to Jack, "Sign this, would ya? I'm gonna assume your friends would want something as a wedding gift, seeing as I'm assuming you did that for them."

Jack looks surprised, but accepts the sharpie, turning the puck over in his hands a few times before signing it himself.

_X_

"Broham, I am seriously Jack Zimmerman's best friend. Look, he even gave me this pass so I can come visit him in the locker room. Ask anyone, they all know me."

Kent looks up, still toweling off his hair as he hears a familiar voice.

"I know you're just doing your job and I appreciate that, but-"

"Andrew," Kent interrupts, poking his head out of the locker room, "he's cool, I can vouch for him."

The bouncer hesitates, but begrudgingly moves so Shitty can come in, his sign held under his arm.

"S'awesome, Parsey," Shitty says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy anniversary, man. Long time no see," Kent replies, standing there in just his boxers, his towel draped over his shoulders.

He's offered a fist and he bumps it before guiding Shitty to Jack's cubby. He gets back to getting dressed as Stewy compliments Shitty's moustache, when Jack comes out of the showers.

Within a second, he's tackled and Shitty starts sobbing out loud praise to Jack.

Carly snorts from his cubby, muttering to himself, "Of fucking course, Zimmerman has to bring his boyfriend into our locker room."

"Ah yes, because having friends means you're fucking them," Kent bites back, startling Carly with the venom. Then Kent grins with a few too many teeth at him, "No wonder you don't have any. Kelly told me that you're rather depressing in bed."

Carly goes red and goes to return the chirp, but Scrappy leans over, "Hey, Carls, I'll be your friend. Put that big fucking mouth of your's to some use. I know you don't have a good stick-handling skill to your name though."

He scowls and finishes getting dressed, "Fucking freak. I'm leaving."

"Oh no, haha, stop, don't leave, no, that's too sexy," Scrappy croons, looking at Carly as he goes to storm out, flipping them all off as he does so. Scrappy raises an eyebrow at Kent, silently asking if he's alright as Jeff slips onto the bench next to Kent to put on his shoes. Kent just nods his head before looking towards Jack, who is now laughing as Stewy and Hippie start chirping and roasting each other, Shitty as the ref.

_X_

"Parson, Parson! How did it feel to complete the patented Zimmerman-Parson no-look one-timer?" One overzealous reporter asks, standing on her toes to be seen over the other's.

Kent grins and looks to Jack before leaning forward to the mic, "It feels like the season is going to be dangerous for whoever we come up against in the finals."

He looks back at Jack and almost misses the quick glance, a smile tucked in the corner of Jack's mouth.

His mouth goes dry and his heart thuds heavy in his chest in a painful and uncomfortably familiar way. He blinks as a word swirls through his head.

"Fuck."

_X_

"Haha, yeah, you can meet some of the guys, I mean, my place isn't very big, but I should be able to get at least a few to come over-"

"Jack, you don't need to put us all up, we can just rent out a hotel suite big enough for all of us," the tall redheaded one says, one hip out to the side. The one with a sharks hood poking out from under his Aces jersey wraps an arm around his waist as the redhead continues, "We could-"

"Speak for yourself, I plan on spending every single second in Vegas admiring Jackie's beauteous face and or ass while my arms are wrapped around my sexy little hubby," Shitty says with his chest puffed out while the pong queen scoffs and rolls her- his? their? eyes.

They flip their hair out of their eyes, then turns towards Kent as he comes up, "Sup, bro? Sick game winner at the end. Maybe next time it'll be a hattie." Kent grins and combs his fingers through his hair as he fist bumps them, "Next time, promise. I'll even dedicate it to you."

They grin and Kent looks at Jack, who has his little entourage around him, "So, Zimms, how do y'all feel about coming over to my place? I'm already inviting some of the boys, I got booze and a hell of a craving for needlessly fancy, Vegas knock off New York pizza."

Jack gives him a look that seems to make him forget how to breathe. He blinks and Jack is already turning to take the vote, which turns out to be unanimous anyways.

"See you there," Kent says, giving them a wave over his shoulder as he heads out to his car.

_X_

"I wanted to wait until we both could give it to them," Jack says with an amused smile at Kent's raised eyebrow.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a sap," Kent accuses Jack, poking him in the chest as he looks up at him.

Jeff snorts from where they're sitting on the armchair, Kit purring a storm from their lap, "Kent, shut the fuck up. You cry every time you watch Hook."

"He still does that?" Jack asks, the glint in his eye making Kent shove his middle finger in his face.

"FUCK YOU, ZIMMY-BOY."

"YO! We roasting Parse for crying during Hook?" Scrappy calls from the kitchen.

Chowder pops his head out of the kitchen, "Dante Basco is my son because of that movie."

Jack chuckles as Nursey and Dex agree with him solemnly and Kent opens his arms in a 'would you look at that, I'm right' gesture.

He then goes to open the door when Shitty and Lardo knock, Ransom and Holster just behind them, "Sorry man, the uber driver got caught up in traffic. I guess there was a stellar hockey game or something tonight."

Lardo shrugs their way into the room as Shitty asks Kent if he can hug him.

"Yeah man, why the fuck not?"

"Can I kiss your beautiful face?"

"As long as you buy me dinner at some point."

He's immediately wrapped up in a bear hug and a kiss is smashed into the side of his cheek as Scrappy cheers from his new perch on the couch, "Now take your top off!"

Holster asks Jack where the pizza is as Ransom moves to open the door again for more guests. Wiley and Sully are immediately greeted by Shitty flinging his nice button up across the room at Scrappy, who looks delighted.

"Maybe Sputs had the right idea, we should've dipped too," Sully tells Wiley, who just grins.


	2. Chapter 2

"The puck that broke the 13 year hiatus? The puck that was absolutely legendary? For me? You are the twin gods of hockey, bestowing this puck unto me like Prometheus bringing fire to humans," Shitty throws himself on the two of them as Lardo plucks the puck from their husband's hands.

As soon as he's free, Kent pops up onto his counter to finally enjoy his pizza, grinning at Ransom and Holster as they squabble to see it next to Lardo.

After a few minutes, Holster turns his attention to Kent, reaching over the bar to grab a beer for him and one for Ransom, "How do you feel, man?"

"To be honest, didn't think it would happen that easy thirteen years later," Kent laughs back, gesturing with his pizza. "It was just like being back in juniors. Only now Jack has a decent haircut."

Holster snorts and Ransom joins them, "was it as great for you both as it was for us? Because, let me tell you, I wept."

"He most certainly did. Especially because Britney was playing at the moment that our souls were completed."

Kent laughs and goes back to eating his pizza, watching as Wiley sits next to Scrappy and the three youngest of Jack's friends cram next to the two of them on his couch.

"You all know it was just my incredible talent and good looks that made that puck go in, the Kings literally didn't see that coming."

"Fuck LA," Holster agrees, leaning against the counter next to Kent.

Chowder pops his head up and interrupts his own conversation, "Fuck LA man, the Sharks can beat them any day. Uh, and the Aces too."

Kent snorts into his beer, "Two rivalries and they can't stand up to either of them."

"Especially when the Aces got the dream team going," Ransom nods while gesturing with a slice of pizza.

Kent goes to answer, but he catches a glimpse of perfect blue eyes and he forgets how to talk for a hot second. The easy grin returns to his face and he valiantly ignores the pounding of his heart as he attempts to down his beer just a little faster than before.

_X_

"WITNESS ME," Lardo commands, their arms outstretched, a single cup left on Wiley's side. Shitty stood next to them with a proud look on his face, eyes trained on the love of his life.

The room seemed to be absolutely silent as all 0eyes trained themselves on the game, Kent trying to hold back laughter as Wiley chewed on his thumb.

The ball was suddenly in the air, seeming to move in slow motion

Before it sunk indefinitely into the final cup.

The room burst into noise.

"I still got it," Lardo says casually, grinning as Shitty falls to the ground to clutch at their legs in worship.

Wiley bows down in reverence as Scrappy flips himself over the back of the couch to whoop and chant, "Pong Queen, Pong Queen, Pong Queen…"

"You put up a pretty good game, kid," Lardo says with a grin, gesturing to the last three cups on their side as Wiley slowly stands back up and promptly goes to scoop Lardo out of Shitty's grasp onto his own shoulders.

Scrappy continues to chant, and Kent grins when Shitty stands and slings an arm around his shoulder. Swoops knocks into his other shoulder and raises their beer in honor, so Kent follows along, the room chanting the beer goddess as Lardo does a spectacular Princess wave from their perch.

  
  


_X_

  
  


"-and Wicky have bought a house together, so we are looking for new recruits, but, I'm telling you, bro, Tango's a pretty good kid and he seems pumped to move with us to Ontario. He's been wheeling countless people and it's like a religious experience. Haus 3.0 is gonna be lit af, and I mean-"

Kent doesn't hear much of the rest of the conversation, feeling his dumb heart practically flutter out of his chest when Jack lets out his unrestricted laughter. He can feel his cheeks color and he scoops up Kit as she skirts across the floor to him. 

Kent daintily sits on the back of a chair, holding an armful of cat as he looks down at Wiley and Sully talking to 'the frogs'.

"I grew up in Rochester like Kent, watching the Amerks games and thinking that they were the best thing ever, even though I didn't even play hockey," Sully says with a grin, leaning back on the couch.

"Oh no. Don't fucking tell me," Nursey says, watching the sparkle in Sully's eye.

Sully leans in and doesn't stop grinning, "That's absolutely right, I played lacrosse. I played eight years, 33 seasons straight."

"You're lying," Dex deadpans.

"Didn't even pick up a hockey stick until senior year. Made my college team. Now I'm here motherfuckers."

"There's no fucking way," Nursey says as Dex repeats himself in a firmer tone.

Chowder leans over both of his boyfriends, "Kent. Deej. He's not really an ex Chad, is he?"

Kent snorts as Wiley shrugs, "He tells too many stories about it to be lying in my opinion. Apparently he used to talk enough shit being a goalie there that he was put on defense during a game with a backup in the net for him. According to him, he did a decent enough job that they didn't immediately pull him, but his team fucking roasted him for making a pass with a regular stick that was identical to a goalie's."

"Is that why you threaten to toss him on D all the time?" Wiley asks, and Kent's nod causes a chirp round on Sully, who flips them off.

"Get me another beer, babe?" Dex asks Nursey, nosing into his neck, one arm tucked around Chowder, who has his head on his shoulder.

Nursey grumbles about being comfortable but slowly gets off their laps to go get beers, asking around to just refill everyone.

Wiley waits a moment, fidgeting with his hands before he asks if they are all dating.

"Oh, yeah. Chris is married to our other partner, Cait, but the four of us are dating. She would've come, but she's had a few meetings this week and bullied us to go without her."

"She's got girls night planned without us," Chowder grins, "but she called us to let us know that she saw our sign during the game."

"She watched the game? Nice," Sully remarks, leaning back in his seat.

Wiley lifts his head a bit, but his eyes are still shifty, "Did your team know?"

"Oh wait," Sully sits up and looks at Wiley, who is now biting his lip.

"Yeah, they all ended up finding out at some point or other. I mean, us all being together was nothing after we found out Ollie and Wicky got married for their FAFSA and just stayed married. Any reason?" Chowder asks with an eyebrow raised.

Wiley finally looks up and grins just a bit, "Because I am also in a polyamorous relationship."

Sully sits up right and Kent glances over, "I've been wondering about that. You're normally so clammed up about that and I was starting to worry that you didn't trust us, Deej."

"Oooh, tell me about them," Chowder leans over Dex and Wiley shows a little smile as he pulls out his phone.

Nursey returns, distributing beers as Dex calls him a beer Angel before he loops his arms around his waist and pulls him right back down onto the spot he had before, lounged comfortably across their laps.

"This is Tyler and Stephanie, but we call her Lugo. They live in my hometown and run a mechanic shop together," Wiley says with a small grin, showing off a tall, dark, and handsome young man with long dreadlocks held back into a bun and a Vegas Aces tank top on. His elbow is on top of the head of a girl with a pair of grease-splattered overalls, her dark hair held off in two low pigtails that poke out from underneath a Vegas Aces beanie. She is sticking her tongue out at the camera and Kent is kind of caught off guard at how they both look barely old enough to be out of highschool, but then again, so is Wiley.

He's already showing off another picture of a bespectacled tall woman wearing her hair tied back in a tight knot and very conservative clothes under her lab coat. She has a very shy smile that seems to be almost hidden under all of her freckles, "This is Millie, she is already on her second doctorate and she lives with Shauna, who is another one of our girlfriends. Lemme find a picture of her… Then I only have one other boyfriend, I swear. We all date each other so it's already kind of a mess…"

"Dunno if anyone has ever told you, Wiles, but you aren't supposed to be allowed to date so many hot people. That's making people like me look like chumps," Sully whines dramatically.

"Are you sure that it's not just your inability to just, you know, not make a fool of yourself every single time you talk to someone you're attracted to?" Kent gestures with his glass of wine to make his point, which puts Sully right into his place as the circle tries not to snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or PM me to be a beta please and thank you


End file.
